


Mismatched polka dot socks

by JemDoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemDoe/pseuds/JemDoe
Summary: “Your socks don’t match,”, stated Ginny, even though it was the obvious, staring at Luna’s feet.





	Mismatched polka dot socks

“Your socks don’t match,”, stated Ginny, even though it was the obvious, staring at Luna’s feet. She doesn’t has her shoes  _ again _ , and Ginny wonders why she can’t just hex the lights out of the first three Ravenclaws she sees snickering on the hallways.

“I know.”, Luna replied, whimsical as usual, eyes barely leaving whatever exotic text she had managed to grab this time. Ginny is almost sure some of these texts Luna finds aren’t in the library, but who is she to say anything? She trusted a mysterious leather diary.

Wait,  _ maybe  _ she should say something. That could become problematic. Ginny looked at the socks - both with a polka dot pattern, but that was where similarities ended; her right feed had pink socks with green dots, and her left foot was clad in soft blue and white -, and wondered where Luna might have found them. Did Madam Malkins even sell socks?

“Where did you get those?”, Ginny asked, curiosity taking the best of herself. 

“I knitted them.”, Luna made a full stop from her book -  _ Animalia Magica and You -  _ and looked up to Ginny. “Do you want a pair? I made extra. Or I can make a new one for you. I have a lot of yarn.”

Ginny blinked quickly, nodding before she caught herself, and Luna went for her bag, taking from there more pairs of socks than should be possible.

“Where do you find the time?”, Ginny asked, taking in her hands one pair, bright blue stripes with a pretty copper-like colour in-between. “I mean, I always see you either going for a magical creature or with your nose in a book. Never saw you and needles in the same room, in fact.”

Luna smiled, small and gentle, and Ginny could feel herself blushing.

“I like to knit before bed. Helps me relax. The Nargles don’t like the smell, too, which helps.”, Luna’s answer was so simple, as if it was somehow obvious, and Ginny just nodded along.

“The smell of yarn?”, Ginny guessed, leaning back into her chair, and Luna smiled. 

“Oh, yes. I don’t have a concrete reason so far, but I think they don’t like sheeps. I need to experiment more, but I’m almost sure.”, of course Nargles didn’t like sheep. Why should they? Ginny smiled, and giggled a bit. Luna paused for a second, thinking, and giggled back, one hand going for Ginny’s, fingers interlacing almost automatically. “I actually made some for you. Socks, I mean. Would you like them?”

Ginny nodded quickly, and Luna let go of her hand for a moment, picking up a red and blue pair of socks, vertical stripes instead of horizontal ones. As Luna handed her the socks, she also leaned in, kissing Ginny softly and making her blush.

“Aw, you shouldn’t have,”, Ginny managed to stammer out, and Luna simply smiled.

“I wanted to. You’re important to me.”, Luna replied.

“I wish you two would have dates somewhere else,”, said Hermione, and Ginny jumped in her seat, looking to where Hermione was. “Some people are trying to study here.”

“Sorry,”, Ginny said, feeling a blush creep on her cheeks. She eyed Luna carefully, who seemed to be smiling to herself, picking up her book once more and going back to reading it. With a sigh, Ginny rested against Luna’s shoulder, and decided a nap was in order. She could feel Hermione glare at her, but Ginny couldn’t muster enough will to care, not when Luna’s shoulder was so comfortable.


End file.
